


its not a downpour without you

by nai_nodayo



Series: northern downpour [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, bRENDON OWNS THE FUCKING RESTAURANT THEY GO TO, brendon is only mentioned too hhhahaha, generous use of the word 'fuck', kinda panic attack, mikey is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to marry you so fucking hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	its not a downpour without you

**Author's Note:**

> this sort of wrote itself out but it took me some time to actually decide which ending i should go with so i ended up with this one. its a lttle weird but whatever hahaha
> 
> unbeta-d sorry for the mistakes oops

Eight years. _Eight fucking years._

What started out as a small crush turned into something that Gerard never thought it would turn into. He knew he was being cheesy but over time, it turned into love. The day that Frank decided to screw everything and kiss Gerard in the pouring rain was the day Gerard had also realized " _holy shit Frank likes me_ ".

It wasn't like there was an extremely foreign and sudden 180 degree shift in their lives when they confessed their undying love to each other. Both of them kind of knew it was already there. Gerard's constant was Frank, and Frank's constant was Gerard.

They've been living together for sometime now, and had a pretty decent life. After graduating college, Frank dove into the music industry right away and landed a position on a record label while Gerard wrote comics and did the occassional animation and exhibits.

Life was great, but Gerard felt there was something missing.

He had been pondering over it for months, but when he realized what that thing was, it hit him like a truck. Gerard didn't know how the hell it got into his head. It was probably during that one rainy night when he and Frank were huddled under the covers, arms and legs tangled together for warmth just like old times. They giggled while cracking dirty jokes, and kisses were shared here and there until they fell asleep. It was pretty simple.

Gerard wanted to spend the rest of his life Frank. He was sure more than half of his life had Frank in it. He was always there.

Gerard fidgeted nervously while driving home to their apartment, the small box in his pocket getting heavier every passing minute. Today was their anniversary, and he called Frank earlier that day to get ready. Gerard had a reservation at this restaurant downtown that Frank wanted to try for their dinner date, then he'd bring Frank to the movies, and then drive out and go to their favorite place on earth, the club, and then get drunk off their asses.

Obviously, Gerard was kidding about the club.

He was actually thinking of dropping out the option of bringing Frank to the movies after dinner because he realized that Age of Ultron (which they we're planning to watch together) wasn't coming out until next week. Fuck, whatever, the movie was out of the plan.

And there were no good movies as of now.

After all that thinking, Gerard still wasn't sure exactly where he was going to ask the motherfucking question that could possibly wreck their relationship. He was just scared, they've been together for _a long time_ , since highschool and he didn't want to ruin what they have.

Gerard parked the car and switched off the ignition. He took a deep breath before pulling out the key and getting off the car.

He fumbled with his keyring until he finally found the key to the front door. He should really label his damn keys. Gerard opened the door calmly while flicking the lights on.

"Frankie? I'm home." He called out into the house. There was no response. It was unusual because Frank would be up and about doing things. Gerard dropped his keys on the counter and walked over to their bedroom door. He turned the door knob quietly, and peered inside. The lights were open and Gerard almost fucking giggled out loud at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled across their bed, asleep. He tiptoed over to his side of the bed and slid in next to Frank. The sleeping man stirred at the slight dip of the bed when Gerard settled on it.

"Gee..?" Frank mumbled drowsily, rubbing his eyes. Then he remembered, _shit they were supposed to go out tonight and he fucking fell asleep_. He immediately bolted upright and swung his legs off the bed and ran for the closet to grab a pair of jeans and a decent non-ratty looking shrit.

"Shit, Gerard I'm so fucking sorry I fell asleep! Fuck!" Frank cursed, catching a glimpse of the clock on their wall while changing clothes. Gerard let out the laughter he was holding in since he entered the room.

"Frank calm down, we don't have to be there yet, we've got time!" He laughed while watching Frank get tangled in his sleeves. Frank eventually got his jeans on and his arms into the sleeves, pouting slightly while pulling down his shirt.

"So, where're we going?" He asked, leaning in to give Gerard a quick peck on the lips.

"That restaurant downtown, I think it was called Brendon's or something." Gerard replied and sat on their bed.

"You're kidding." Frank said, in disbelief. It was nearly impossible to place a reservation in that fucking restaurant because every night, it was packed as hell. Frank wondered how _the fuck_ Gerard was able to place one.

"Hell no, it turns out that Mikey knows the dude who owns the place. So yay, connections." Gerard waved his hands around and flashed a thumbs up. Bless him for having a brother who knows everybody.

"I love you so much." Frank flung himself on Gerard, tackling him down on the bed with a hug. He buried his face into Gerard's newly dyed red hair that was fraying a little at the ends. Gerard still smelled like flower shampoo. Frank wondered how he got this lucky to have someone like Gerard in his life.

They stayed there, cuddling and kissing each other lightly, only brushing their lips together. Frank smiled into the kiss and turned on his side to face Gerard and get a better view of his _really pretty_ face. Frank closed his eyes and let his senses take over.

He sighed as he felt Gerard's hands snaking around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Frank had his head tipped back slightly so his lips could meet Gerard's. He let his own fingers tug at Gerard's siren red hair while they kissed agonizingly slowly, but it gave Frank time to savor the taste of Gerard.

They pulled apart panting, halfway through getting Frank's pants off already. Frank was about to yank of Gerard's belt when Gerard shook his head, slightly looking away.

"Frankie, um... uh, not now." He said quietly, as if every word was poison. Frank knew Gerard wanted to do this, right now. But he was holding back. Frank felt a bit rejected, so he lowered his hands and let go of the belt loops on Gerard's jeans.

"Sorry." Frank apologized and looked down shamefully. Fuck, he was getting a little hard too. Gerard kissed Frank's forehead, and assured him it was fine and headed off to the bathroom to change his clothes.

Frank tried willing his mini boner away by thinking about disgusting things like mold and cockroaches and it somewhat helped. He glanced at his now wrinkled shirt and thought it would be better to change into something a little more formal.

Frank thought about Gerard pushing him away, what if he didn't want Frank anymore? What if Gerard was sick of Frank after staying with him for so long and he was too tired to put up with his shit? Frank wondered if Gerard taking him out to this fancy dinner was his sort of gentlemanly way of breaking up. Frank was almost certain after dinner Gerard would say "sorry Frank, it's just not going to work out". Gerard seemed disinterested in him now anyway.

 

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, except for the sound of The Smashing Pumpkins playing softly from the speakers, filling the slightly tensed air around them.

"Look, Gerard, I'm really sorry for awhile ago." Frank started. finally breaking the silence. Gerard had been acting off since the previous week. He'd always come home late, tired, and the excuses he mumbled were usually about how he went out with Mikey or his work piled up so he had to stay late. Frank would just let it slide.

"If you're tired of me o-or want to break up with me it's fine, just say it now." Frank said softly and looked down at the toes of his dirtied converse. He didn't notice that they we're already parked outside the restaurant.

"What?" Gerard knit his eyebrows, genuinely confused. "Frank, what do you mean break up with _you_?"

Frank remained quiet, fighting away the tears that were trying to escape his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. Gerard got his hands off the steering wheel and was about to rest them on Frank's shoulders, but Frank flinched away.

"D-Don't," Frank hiccuped, still looking down and hanging his head low.

"Don't lie, y-you're probably seeing someone else now." He continued. It was starting to get harder to breathe, and he felt like the car was going to close up on him and he was never going to get out. He took in big gasps of air and tried to exhale slowly, but he ended up shaking and letting out all the air in one go. Gerard was going to leave him because he was a fucking mess and Gerard deserved better.

"Frank?" Gerard moved his hand away and noticed Frank's irregular breathing. Frank couldn't reply and his head was starting feel light.

"Frankie, I need you to match your breathing with mine, okay? Slowly." Gerard inhaled slow but steady and rested his hand on Frank's. Frank didn't push him away, but only nodded. He breathed in slowly like Gerard. Gerard exhaled for a few seconds, letting out the air as slow as he can. Frank tried to follow yet again, he blew out the air all at once.

"I-I'm sorry..!" He gasped. He was such a mess, he couldn't even match his breathing with Gerard's.

"It's okay honey, let's try again." Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank on his forhead lightly, assuring him. He took a deep breath again and Frank followed. He instructed Frank to hold it a little longer. Together, the exhaled slowly and repeated the whole process. Frank was still trembling, but his breathing evened out some more.

When Frank could finally breathe on his own, Gerard threw his arms around him.

"I'm not breaking up with you, you idiot." Gerard said into Frank's shoulder. He pulled back unlocked the doors and hopped out, only to run around the car to open Frank's door.

"I have something for you. But first, we've got a dinner to go to. Shall we? He smirked a bit, holding out his hand for Frank to take.

For the first time that night, Frank laughed. He loved his boyfriend so fucking much.

 

The night went by fast, everything fell into place and they both had a good time. Frank was sitting in the passenger seat, watching the city lights fly by. He almost looked ready to pass out.

The only thing left to do was to ask the damned question.

Gerard tightened his grip on the wheel. Unfortunately, he still hasn't figured out how. The tiny box was getting heavier each minute, as if letting Gerard know it was still there in his fucking pocket.

By the time they got to their place, Frank was already fast asleep in his seat. Gerard couldn't help but sigh dreamily (yeah, just like those shitty romance films) at how lucky he was. He shut off the car and got around to Frank's side and carried him onto his shoulders. Frank stirred a bit but slumped against the other man as they trudged up to their apartment.

 

Gerard set a sleeping Frank down on their bed and stretched his own arms a bit before lying down. Sure, Frank was short, but he wasn't exactly the lightest. Gerard dug into his pocket and brought out the tiny box that had been bothering him the whole day or maybe, week. He placed it on the nightstand on his side of the bed and stared at it as if it would talk and give him the answers of when he could ask the damn question. He tried to stay awake longer by keeping himself busy and changing into more comfortable clothes. It had started raining outside and Gerard assumed it would get colder overnight. Changing into pajamas didn't help him stay up late at all. The longer he stared at the box the faster he sunk into the invinting pillows of the bed and of course, his comfy pajamas. Gerard made a mental note to just close his eyes and rest them for a while. But before he could open his eyes, sleep had already taken him.

 

When Frank woke up, it was raining. Really hard. He blinked away the dry feeling in his eyes, rubbing at them in attempt to get off faster. He frowned at the jeans he was still wearing from last night as he slowly got up from their bed and hobbled over to the window. Frank had to walk to Gerard's side just so he could close the windows that could get slammed by the strong winds. Once he was satisfied, he turned around to go back to his side of the bed and get some more sleep. But that was when he hit something hard.

Frank almost screamed, but he bit down on his lip before he could do so, and muttered a string of vulgarity when his hip collided with the edge of the nightstand. So much for a shitty morning. The impact was strong enough to send him reeling back to the wall behind him. He clutched his side, willing the pain to go away. Surprisingly, the table didn't even fall. However, a dark cube shaped object fell from the tabletop and onto the floor. Frank only noticed it when he recovered from the blow. He bent down to pick it up and examine it. His fingers felt around the cube until they finally found a small gap that opened the box. Frank carefully lifted the lid up and nearly dropped the tiny box in shock.

Inside was a simple silver band that had an engraving of what appeared to be a date in the inner part. Frank's fingers were trembling as he recalled what had happened on the date that was on the ring.

_"I know you probably won't, um... feel the same about this but that's okay," Frank bit his lip ring nervously and inspected the ends of his drenched sleeves._

_Frank stopped and frowned. He didn't sound like himself anymore and he didn't want to stall any longer._

__Fuck this._ He thought._

_And so, Frank took the risk and grabbed Gerard's hands and pulled him down to lock his lips onto his. For a moment, Frank didn't care about the rain that was still loud, the coldness, or the mud on his shoes. He was kissing Gerard. Gerard fucking Way._

_It wasn't a long kiss that was all tongue and desperate. It was a short, chaste kiss. But it gave the message Frank wanted to deliver and it made Gerard realize something. Frank noticed Gerard stopped moving. Frank was terrified he did something horribly wrong. He was going to lose his best friend._

_"I'm so sorry, holy shit I shouldn't have done that," Frank rambled, covering his face with his sleeves and started walking away from Gerard. The guilt on his shoulders started to weigh him down. He felt stupid for doing that._

_"Frank!" Gerard's hands were on his wrists this time and pulled him back. Frank was at loss for words when Gerard leaned in to kiss him. _Gerard was kissing him oh my god._ It lasted a bit longer than the first, and it gave them a little more time to take the feeling in. Gerard's lips were chapped, but so were Frank's, neither of them really cared. All that mattered right now was Gerard, and god, he was _actually kissing him back._ _

Frank cringed slightly at the memory and how much of an idiot he sounded. But well, what could he do? He was a kid who was so in love. They were kids who were too fucking in love.

And even now, they still were.

Frank didn't realize he was staring off into space and tearing up until Gerard was awake, hazel eyes wide and staring at him.

 

"Uh, Frankie?" He looked at the open box between Frank's fingers. Gerard fucked up this one so hard. He felt stupid for falling asleep and putting the box _right out there in the open in all it's fucking glory_ , not even considering the fact that what if Frank woke up early and saw it? All the shit flew out the window once Gerard saw Frank crying on the floor, with the box in his hands. He already knew, and Gerard couldn't take his actions back.

"Are you okay?" Gerard rushed to his boyrfriend's side and took the box, closed it and put it away. He'll deal with that later.

"I heard you awhile ago when you hit something?" He checked Frank's arms if there were any bruises. There weren't any so Gerard assumed that Frank had hit himself somewhere else.

"I'm fine, it was just the table." Frank said quietly, wiping the few tears that fell from his eyes. He was still trying to recover from the initial shock that overcame him when he opened the box. Gerard looked at him worriedly before kissing his forehead and rubbing circles on his back. Frank had a blank expression fixed on his face.

Gerard thought Frank would have said something along the lines of "weren't you going to propose". Instead, Frank simply got up from the floor and mumbled something about making coffee. He moved towards their bedroom door and Gerard had never got up from the floor that fast his entire life.

"Frank, wait!" Gerard called and scooped up the dark box that was left lying on the floor. Frank hadn't made it to the door yet when Gerard held his hand, immediately stopping him.

"At least uh, let me do this right." Gerard started, still holding Frank's hand.

"Frank, you know we've been together for like eight years? Even longer considering we were best friends before that."

Frank smiled.

"Anyway, eight years is a _really long_ fucking time and over those years, I realized I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else except you. You're literally the only person I can see myself having a future with." Gerard paused to take a deep breath while trying to recall the rest of the speech he made up in his head a few nights ago before he could say something stupid like "and I would want to have all of your babies".

He completely forgot what he was supposed to say and decided to ditch it.

Gerard got down on one knee, batman pajamas, bed hair and all, while still holding Frank's hand. Frank was doing his best not to cry.

"I love you Frank, so much. And it would be cool if you married me." Gerard smiled and opened the tiny box. Frank threw himself on Gerard and buried his face into his fiance's(?) shoulder.

"Yes, fucking yes, Gerard. I'm going to marry you so fucking hard." Frank laughed and Gerard slipped the ring into his tattoed fingers. Gerard returns the hug and holds Frank like he was the most precious human in his life. Hell, he actually was.

They hugged for awhile until Frank detached himself from Gerard and punched his arm lightly.

"Seriously, proposing in your _batman pajamas?_ I thought you were fancier than that, sir." Frank said jokingly in a false accent. Gerard couldn't help but laugh. Frank loved it when Gerard laughed. He looked too fucking cute with all his tiny teeth and pixie nose.

"I can't believe I'm marrying my nerdy best friend."

"Neither do I." Gerard smirked.

"Hey, I'm not nerdy as you, Way."

"Shut up." Gerard settled for wrapping his arms around Frank again for another hug.

"You know, it's never a downpour without you." Frank giggled and looked up at Gerard. He felt so at home in his best friend's arms as the rain fell much more calmly than it had moments ago against the windows in a steady beat that matched their hearts.

"Fuck, that's cheesy and we're so domestic." Gerard replied. They both laughed, and Gerard's hands slipped down Frank's sides to hold his hands. He raised the left one slightly and kissed the back of Frank's hand lovingly. Gerard's lips trailed right to where the ring was and he smiled to himself.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go brush your teeth so I can kiss the fuck out of you." Frank smirked at Gerard who grumbled in protest but headed to the bathroom anyway before turning on his heel to make coffee like he promised.

Frank sighed dreamily and glanced at the ring on his finger once again.

He was going to make sure he would keep his word and marry Gerard fucking hard.

 

And hell, Frank did keep his word.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are cool hahaha
> 
> also im starting to like this verse a lot, let me know if you'd want me to keep writing or something lmao


End file.
